How it ended
by Siy
Summary: [DeiSaku. Sequal to Hide and Seek.] Eight years since it happened, five years since he was born. Sakura wonders how her life will end now she has a family without father. [lemon later, I think]
1. Chapter 1

Tadaaa! The **sequal** to Hide and Seek! I've been pm-ed a whole lotta times, for asking me to put up the sequal..xD;

**I don't own Naruto.**

Beta: Sweetmaiden.

I dedicate this to Amatera 'cause I had promised her that DeiSaku lemon a loong time ago and I'm terrible sorry for not writing it back then! SO I dedicate this, uhm, I think it will be a three-shot (or two!) to you! I also dedicate it to Grace on msn (Sorry, forgot to ask your name on msn..)

And don't shoot me!! I'm not dead... yet. I just .. started to get an interest in other series and losing interest in Naruto, but, I kinda surprised myself and started writing on Possession! (Also, Grace sorry I didn't update this a week ago, but I had some problems with ff)

* * *

"Mommy!" A little boy with blond hair and grey eyes called out to a pink haired kunoichi who was looking at Konoha's gates, waiting, hoping for a certain person. When the pink haired kunoichi turned around, she smiled. "Deijan," she said, seeing her son run to her with open arms.

Kneeling down on one knee, she opened her arms and waited for Deijan to run into her arms. "Mommy, when will daddy come?" he said, looking curiously at the Konoha gates and heard his mother sigh.

"Soon Deijan, soon," she answered as she started to walk to their house. "You always say soon mommy, but daddy never comes."

"I will promise you that he will come soon. If not, we're going to look for daddy, how's that?" she said, looking at her son and smiled. It was eight years ago when it all started... She was on a mission with her team towards the Mist to project the Jinchiruken from Akatsuki, but she was separated from her teammates and stumbled upon a certain blond Akatsuki member.

**Flashback.**

She was separated from her team and stumbled upon an Akatsuki member, Deidara. Since his teammate, Sasori from the Red Sand died, he had to do their missions alone and he was probably here for the Jinchuriken. When she saw him, she wanted to disappear as soon as possible, but before she turned around and made herself ready to run away, she stepped on a stick, which broke, and being Akatsuki, you have to be alert every second of your life…or it might end up bad.

When she looked behind her, he was gone so she hid herself behind a tree and looked around for any signs of the Akatsuki member. Before she knew it, there was a tall Akatsuki member in front of her with long blond hair, one visible blue eye and he was grinning down at her. Then she turned around and ran as fast as she could, hoping to find any signs of her team.

Looking behind her to see whether the Akatsuki member was there but she saw no one and hid as fast as she could behind the bush, masking her chakra and trying to calm herself.

After waiting for ten minutes, she managed to stand up and thought she was safe. When she stood up and looked around her, she felt her heart was beating in her ears and thought she heard something whistling behind her.

Turning around as fast as she could she saw nothing. Sighing, she closed her eyes with her hand through her hair. Looking back up she wondered where she was. She lost her teammates when they were under attack. Typical mist-nin, always using mist to make their fights easier. _Dammit, don't they know you could lose your teammates in mist banks? _Inner Sakura said in her head.

The next thing that happened was that she was pinned with her front against a tree by someone. Sakura gasped when the person pressed her against the tree. She felt her breasts starting to ache from the pressure. She felt something cold and sharp against the back of her head, she slowly moved her head to the side. Now her left half of her face was pressed against the tree and she saw the Akatsuki member, she was running for her, with a grin on his face.

**End of Flashback.**

He said he would see her again. After three years of waiting, they finally met again. At the age of twenty. Sasuke had asked her to marry him. Nevertheless, her answer was no, somehow. She did want to marry him, but something stopped her, she didn't know what or how, but she did know she didn't want him anymore.

**Flashback.**

"Dei...Deidara?" Sakura said in shock, as she looked wide-eyed at the Akatsuki member who was currently lying upon her bed in her room from the hotel. "Sakura-Chan." he said with his usual grin on his face. "Nice seeing you again, yeah... Did you miss me?" She didn't know what to say or do, the only thing Sakura did was staring wide-eyed at the lazy Akatsuki who was upon her bed.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I missed you too, yeah… Is that how you treat people you haven't seen for three years?" He said sarcastically, getting off the bed and walking to her. Sakura watched and grabbed open the door, trying to run away from but before she could grab the doorknob, she was roughly turned around. Deidara already appeared in front of her and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she hissed at him, trying her best to get away from the Blonde Akatsuki. He decided to ignore her and let his eyes freely roam over her form and Sakura felt her hands itch to slap him for looking at her like that, but what did it matter? It was not as if he had not seen it before.

"Answer me, please..." she said, closing her eyes and trying to relax herself. " I told you, yeah. I would see you again," he answered, looking at her face and remembering the softness of her lips. "Tell me!" she hissed at him, opening her eyes, and locking her gazes with him. He could see fury in her eyes and chuckled at her as response.

"Mission... Yeah... Then I found out you were close, so... I decided to pay a visit, yeah…"

Her body shook and he could feel it yet decided to ignore it, for now. "What do you want?" she whispered and tried to stop herself from blushing, failing miserable. Surprised by this he slowly blinked, blinked again, and replied "You, yeah."

She was shocked at this, why would he want her? However, before she knew it, his soft and firm lips were pressed against hers and he watched her reaction carefully, if she would try to get away from him, he would leave her, and forget about her. However, to his surprise she responded.

Feeling all the anger disappear, she pressed her lips more against his and felt him nibble her lower lip. Did she say 'no' to Sasuke for this? For him? A wanted criminal, Akatsuki? Feeling his grip lose on her arms, she crept her hands up his broad torso and into his hair, feeling him push her more firmly against the wall behind her.

Trying desperately to hold him in that kiss, he broke apart from her lips for air. He saw the desire in her eyes but couldn't stay, how much he wanted, it was too confusing, it couldn't go with Akatsuki. He was an ex-stone Nin, S-class Criminal declared, and she was Konoha's fateful medic Nin.

"Sakura-Chan, yeah.." he grinned and saw a blush creep on her cheeks, looking down at her parted lips he held back the urge to bend down and kiss her once more. "I'm glad you're still alive, yeah" he winked and let go of her. He was about to turn around, if not a hand stopped him in his tracks. Looking back at the pink haired kunoichi, he watched her eyes full of tears.

"Please.." she whimpered and fell right into his arms, breathing in his scent as she hid her face in his neck "Don't go" she breathed out against his neck She felt his arms snake around her and pull her closer to him. "I-I don't want you to go, since that day, I couldn't stop... Thinking about you. Sasuke asked me to marry him, I told him no, and I first didn't know why I had told him 'no' but then after a while I realized, it was because of you.." she sobbed against his neck. "Sakura-Chan, we can't be together, yeah. You know it as good as I do."

"I don't care!" she said heatedly and trying to stop sobbing. "Please." she whispered. "Stay with me tonight." He sighed, thinking he shouldn't have come back into her life. She chose him above that Uchiha, but when he saw her that day, she wasn't looking like the pink haired kunoichi that was sobbing in his arms. No, she looked like a Goddess, he hated to admit it, but he fell in love? No, he didn't know, maybe it was just because her hair colour, her jade eyes, her.. body.

"Alright, yeah..." he sighed, "Tonight."

**End of Flashback.**

When she woke up that morning there was no trace of Deidara and she did not know whether it was a dream or not, but soon she found out it was not a dream after all. She found out she was pregnant, surprised, shocked and happy. The only one whom she made love with was Deidara, so he had to be the father. However, there was another thing or two that were bothering her.

How would she tell her family and friends? And she wanted a father for her child. When she told her family and friends about it, they were gaping at her as if she actually came from another planet. They all wanted to know who the father was, but she could not just tell that one of the most feared nins on the planet made her pregnant, right?

Everyone really wanted to know, but Sakura kept her lips locked when it was about the father of her child. Ino had asked her lots of questions, to her annoyance. 'Is he from Konoha? Which rank is he?'

When her son Deijan was born, she was as happy as a woman can be when they give birth to a baby. There was just one thing missing... The father, Deidara. He didn't know she was pregnant of him and she did not know when she would see him again, which was kind of... sad? She wanted to have a family, even if it started on such a young age. Caring and loving.. Who would she fool? Akatsuki... caring and loving... Maybe in her dreams.

She was surprised that after the day she had given birth to Deijan, she saw Deidara in her flat.

**Flashback.**

"Deidara?! What are you doing here?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

Letting his gaze roam over her face, her nose, her parted lips, her neck and then finally the little baby cradled in her arms, safe by mother. "I heard you were pregnant, yeah..." He raised an eyebrow and gritted his teeth as he looked at her waiting for an answer. She had to hold back a laughter, he probably was thinking that she had ... forget about him and look for another, even after the words she had spilled that night, sadly.

"Who's the father?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, trying to hide her amusement and doing a good job in it.

He glared at her and she could feel his anger fill the room, even if Deidara was the calm one, who enjoyed endless battles and loved to get people down by words, power, whatever it was, he loved it. However, there was another problem, he didn't like it when others touched his properties, and whether or Sakura knew it, she was his property.

"Whose is it?" he hissed as he walked closer to her and saw she backed up till she was with her back against the wall as he continued to walk to her. Raising his hands till they were planted against the wall next to her face, also blocking her escape route, if she tried to escape. If.

Looking down he narrowed his one visible eye as he looked at the baby, it had bright blue eyes, just like him, he also had soft blonde hair. The baby reached his small arms up and tried to touch Deidara's face, which failed. His gaze was full with confusion, what the heck? Hearing a chuckle from his female companion, he looked up and saw Sakura smiling at him.

"You're the father."

It was all she needed to say as he was hit with the last day they saw each other, nine months ago... Nine...

"I'm..."

".. Father" she finished for him and slowly pushed Deidara away from her, and put the baby in his arms. "His name is Deijan. Be careful with him."

**End of Flashback.**

From that moment she only worked in the hospital, if there were any small missions she would go with her old team on the mission. She saw Deidara once in the four months, she was slightly happy to see him. Even if it was once.

"Mommy?" Deijan asked when he looked at her. "Yes, sweetie?" she smiled at him and wondered if he would become like his father. No, she would give him the life every child deserved, she would love him, and protect him. Give her own life for her child.

"Promise?" he looked at her with puppy eyes and she slightly chuckled. "Yes, Deijan, it's a promise.

Opening the door she walked in and let Deijan stand on his own feet. Sakura turned around and closed the door, walking to the kitchen and seeing Deijan sitting on the ground in the living room with his drawings. She wondered, he had the love for art just like his father, but then again, Deidara's love for art was explosions. She smiled, remembering the moments she had been with Deidara.

They would meet, she would scold at him for letting her wait so long, he'd wait till she was done and then she would break down. He'd be at her side, just holding her when she would hit him, anything.

* * *

I know, it's .. uh, stupid XD; but it's been a while since I wrote something! Hope you liked it! Sorry sorry sorry. xD;;; 


	2. Author's note

I'm going to finish this.

I'm sorry for the long wait.

Give me a month. I know it's asked a lot, but I shall try to finish it as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I'm late - again - yes yes, I know. I had it finished five weeks ago .. but I simply couldn't find the time to put it up. It's not beta'd.

I don't own Naruto.

First off: For the people who are up with the recent chapters (Not so recent anymore?) Deidara got into that fight with Sasuke, this is .. you can say what happens afterwards, in this fanfiction he decides to go and live with Sakura and his son. That's all.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Sakura felt a large warm body glued to hers, it's arm thrown around her side. A sigh left her lips. Turning around she soon realized they were both naked. Sitting up, the sheets that covered her fell down in her lap, but she didn't care, all her eyes were on was the blonde man sleeping next to her. 

The sleeping man soon realized that something was wrong, the heat was gone. Opening his eyes he sat up, ready to fight. His eyes darted around the room and soon landed on the woman next to him who was about to turn around.

"Sakura," he said as he grabbed her arm, tugging her towards him. Sakura said nothing, she stared towards the window, awaiting his words.

Instead of speaking he kissed his way to her ear before whispering how he had missed her.

Pushing herself away from him she stood up and grabbed towards her underwear as she dressed herself and made her way to the kitchen, not caring whether Deidara awoke or not. Closing the door towards her room she looked in the direction of Deijans room, walking towards the door she listened or he was awake or not.

Hearing nothing she made her way towards the kitchen and got herself breakfast ready for the three of them.

It wasn't an hour later or Deidara was awake and had joined her in the kitchen, watching her walk around, preparing some stuff. "Are you planning to ignore me the rest of the day?" he asked and smirked when he heard something drop out of her hands.

Before she had time to answer, the sound of someone running down the stairs was heard. "Daddy!" Deijan yelled and ran towards his father who had both arms open to embrace him. When Deijan was in his arms he hauled him up on his lap and sat him down, making choking sounds as Deijan was hugging him a bit too tight.

"You're back!" he laughed as he tried to wave his arms around.

After ten minutes of hysterically laughing, Deijan finally calmed down and sat on the opposite of his father waiting for his breakfast – which took forever yet son nor father dared not to comment on it –

Finally, after a five minutes Sakura served breakfast for them. Without a second glance she left the kitchen, up the stairs towards her room. She didn't feel his chakra when he appeared behind her.

He watched as she pushed open the window and walked towards the adjoined bathroom. "No shouting? No 'Deidara you bastard' hm?" he finally asked as she continued to ignore him. Finally she looked up and made eye contact for the first time "I can scream all I want, but will it change anything?"

Deidara finally realised what the problem was, she was tired. Tired of it all. Tired of the secrets, tired of lying to Deijan, tired of fooling herself.

He chuckled lowly, noticing the annoyance appear in her eyes. "I came with good news, hmm…"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura sighed before turning around again to watch her and him in the mirror.

"I'm dead." He watched her expression in the mirror "Akatsuki thinks I'm dead." This time she turned around and walked towards him. "What does this mean" she hissed in a low-tone, at the verge of screaming.

He looked down at her, seeing the hope, love, and desperation in her eyes. He chuckled again, circling his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. Leaning down he nuzzled her neck and felt her shiver against him.

She tightened her hold in his arms as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"I'm home."

* * *

I hope you liked it - really really sappy - stupid ending, but I raped my mind over and over to get _something _out of it, and .. well I got this ... I hope you liked it! 


End file.
